Phan Picture
by Mejdin
Summary: Dan in Phil's clothes


Phan 2009

Picture

A month after recording Phil is not on fire 1 Dan was back at Phil's house again. Phil's family were leaving to go on holiday today. Dan was going to spend the weekend alone with Phil in Phil's house! They had been dating for a bit over a month now, but he was still nervous about being alone with Phil. What were they going to do? The both went to say goodbye to Phil's parents in the hall. Once they had shut the door both of them just stood in the hall for a second is silence till Phil broke the silence by saying that they should go in to his bedroom. Thats where they usually hang out so it's only natural for them to go in to his bedroom. Dan went in to Phil's room and launched in to the bed. As Dan was roling around in the bed, Phil went to get tea and coffee. Phil came back to find a exhausted Dan with a messy fringe from rolling around in the bed. Trying to catch his breath the younger brown head gazed at the man coming in to the room. Phil stared for a moment at the person laying his bed and couldn't help but to think inappropriate things.

-What? Dan asked -Oh nothing... Phil responded while collecting his thoughts

Blushing slightly Phil gave dan his tea, he sat down himself and drank his coffee. They just sat there and talked about games, music and life. It was relaxing and made him happy, he always knew he could talk about nothing with Dan so there was no presure to talk about something interesting. -Ahahahah no way you did!

-It's true! Phil protested

Phil had just told Dan a weird thing he did as a kid.

-Hahaaa... Phil do you want to watch a movie or something?

-Hmm... Mabye not a movie, could we just watch some youtube clips insted? Phil asked

-Sure Dan responded

Phil grabed his laptop and sat down on his bed leaning against the grass like green wall, Dan sat down next to him, shoulders touching and Dan leaning his head towards his. The watched alot of funny videos that they both laught at. Phil looked at Dan laughting hard and holding his hand to cover his mouth. Phil wanted to see his beautiful mouth and all of his cute face, not a hand covering that beauty.

-That was a funny video Dan said still laughting.

-Yeah... Hey look at that one, it was just uploaded! Phil pointed at the screen.

-Huh? Boyfriend and Girlfriend swap clothes?

There was a moment of silence then Phil opend his mouth.

-D-do you want t-to try that? Phil stuttered

-Right now? Dan asked

-Yeah...

-But I only have my pj and the llama hat with me Dan reminded Phil

-Well, you can try my clothes?...Phil said embarrassed

The thought of Dan in his clothes made him blush deeply, but he really wanted to see it. Dan could see the hopeful eyes of the older man besides him. Dan sighed and agreed. Phil got up and walked over to his wardrobe. What was he going to choose? Something casual or more formal? He ended up choosing a t-shirt with a blue flannel cardigan. He threw the clothes at Dan.

-Keep your pants Phil said in a darker voice.

He did not mean to sound so mean, he was just so desperate to see how Dan would look in his clothes. As Dan were younger and a lot thiner than Phil his clothes would be to big for Dan, but that made Phil even more anxious.

Dan was not fully sure about this to begin with and now after hearing Phil sound like that, made him even more uncertain about this. He looked at Phil who were still standing up, should he go change in the bathroom or here? With those intense eyes looking at him he didn't dare to walk out of the room. He began to take of his shirt feeling very uncomfortable and covering his bare torso with his shirt. Phil probably notice his uncomfortableness beacuse he turned around to close his wardrobe. Dan hurried to put on the shirt he got from Phil which was way too big so the V neck made you see in to the shirt. He hurried to fix that before Phil turned toward him again.

Phil was stunned by the beauty sitting on the bed looking rather embarrassed. Phil went to sit down next to Dan, seeing him up close made him look even more sexy. The white shirt with some monster wearing a cap on, now the cardigan. Phil reached for the cardigan.

-Here, you look extremly sexy with only that on, but you gotta complete the look with this.

He smiled and gave Dan the cardigan. Dan grabbed the cardigan, he looked more coinfident as he put it on. Mabye he felt a little bit insecure only wearing a white t-shit, no he DID indeed look very insecure before.

-How do I look? Dan asked.

-You look amazing! You should wear clothes like thet everyday Phil said.

-Phff! No way, not my style!

-Hey we gotta save this moment Phil said.

-What? How? Dan said looking a bit confused.

\- Hehe.. um we could take a picture on my computer?

\- Phil, had you planed this from the begining Dan said annoyed.

-Mabye Phil said grinning.

-Sure I could use a new profile pic or something.

-Good, I'll get the camera on.

Phil opend up the myspace camera way too excited for this. Very carefully he put the computer infront of Dan turning the camera so you could see his whole body.

-Phil give me your glasses.

-Huh why? Phil said reaching for his glasses that laid just some centemeters away.

-I'll look more like you with these on right?

-Not really, I mostly wear contact lenses.

-Well I look less like me and their yours so I want to wear them Dan grinned and stuck out his tounge.

Phil had never heard Dan say something like that, he usually became very shy when talking about their relationship and when flirting. Phil smiled and raised an eyebrow. They just sat there in silence smiling at eachother for a moment before the moment was ruined by Dan looking away to grab the llama hat he had in his bag. Damn you for looking away who cares about that llama hat. Phil thought. As Dan turned to face Phil again, Phil dashed towards him going in for a kiss. Their lips met, Dan jumping back in suprise and Phil following his movements as if he already knew he were going to jump back. Phil leaned back looking at Dan.

-Hahaha don't look so scared! Phil laughted resting his head on Dan's chest.

-What was that for!? Dan exclaimed

-That! Was for looking away before! You broke our little moment!

-Our little moment? What moment? Dan whisper to himself.

They sat up again fixing the computer that had fallen over.

-Let's take that picture. Phil said.

Dan put on the glasses and put the lama hat over his left shoulder, tilting his head to the right. Click Phil took the computer in his lap, staring at the photo.

-Good? Dan asked

-Very, a very good picture of my beloved Dan.

You can find the picture I took inspiration from on Google! search Dan in Phil's clothes. He wears a white T-shirt with a figure on and a blue fannel cardigan 3


End file.
